Cigarro
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: La necesidad de nicotina te puede empujar a hacer acciones desesperadas. Contiene yaoi explicito Bastante explicito Cortado en dos partes porque es bastante largo
1. Chapter 1

Bueeeeeeeno, como me aburro olímpicamente he pensado en subir uno de los roles que estoy haciendo con mi nueva compañera de role. (Notaran claramente como se ve que es un role por la forma en que se expresa Sherlock y la forma en que se expresa John :yo soy Jawn: :D) Continua. Es bastante largo XD Mucho más largo de lo qué voy a subir pero si les gusta luego les subo la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo mi John a Sherlock XD Créditos a Sherlock Detective'Holmes (Victoria) Una gran chica con la cual me gusta rolear mucho y que espero hacer un parent!lock. ^^ El sonido de las teclas de su ordenador opacaban la música proveniente del violín de Holmes.

Era aproximadamente las dos AM y no hacía treinta minutos que habían terminado un caso que Sherlock se quejaba de aburrimiento.

-¡John no aguanto! ¡Necesito uno! -Dijo Holmes, deteniendo el rasgar de las cuerdas de su violín- ¡Dame uno! ¡Lo exijo!-  
Watson suspiró antes de voltear para ver a su compañero de piso y su expresión de desesperación, tan latente en sus ojos.

-No, Sherlock.- Dijo por tercera vez a lo largo de la noche. -Menos en el piso. No me agrada el aroma que deja.-

John volvió a su ordenador para seguir escribiendo o eso trato porque Sherlock comenzó a andar por la habitación, caminando por las paredes de desesperación. Lo vio irse al baño y suspiró.

-Tire los que escondías allí.- Exclamó el Blogger, sin despegar sus ojos de su teclado. Sherlock salió del baño, azotando la puerta detrás de él y fue a la reprisa de la chimenea. -También los de ahí.- Sonrió por lo bajo ante la frustración de su amigo.

Todo esto lo divertía mucho a John hasta que...

Sherlock se acercó a John, muy seguro de que, si John tenía sus cigarros, este los tendría encima.

-¿Q-qué haces?- Dijo, tratando de alejarlo de los bolsillos delantero de su pantalón. -¡Sherlock déjame!- Exclamó, sintiendo el rubor dominar su rostro.

Principio del formulario

-Te he dicho que sólo uno. - Sin detener el forcejeo sobre el rubio, su paciencia estaba al límite y por nada del mundo dejaría escapar esa oportunidad. De vez en cuando su mano tocaba zonas blandas del Blogger, sin embargo no prestó atención en ese momento hasta que el rubor delató al rubio.- ¡Dámelos! -exigió sin retirase un centímetro, posesionándose finalmente sobre él, quedando con ambas rodillas a los costados del otro- Sé que los tienes... ¡Dámelos!

¡Sherlock déjame!- Exclamó, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se tensaban al verse atrapado entre sus piernas. -Sal de encima de mí. No te los daré.- Lo tomó de sus muñecas, tratando de retirar sus manos de su pantalón. La situación lo estaba poniendo inquieto y Sherlock, cegado por su necesidad de nicotina, no miraba lo incómodo que John estaba bajo su cuerpo, o por lo menos eso era lo que John quería pensar.

-No. - Siguiendo con aquel juego de manos, dispuesto a encontrar los cigarrillos que el rubio le negaba. - Entonces no me quitaré. -forcejeando por liberarse de las manos de John, que para su desgracia tenía más fuerza que él, por algo era ex-militar. - Sabes que los necesito. -dejando caer su peso completamente sobre el Blogger.

-¡No los necesitas!- Dejó escapar un gemido, incapaz de retenerlo al sentir su cuerpo hacer presión sobre él. John quedó congelado un momento, aferrado a sus muñecas, sintiendo cómo su pecho ascendía y descendía con rapidez. -N-no los tengo encima.- Dijo, tratando de evitar aquel juego que comenzaba a ponerse peligroso para John.

- Me has quitado mis distracciones. - Aún con el juego de manos sobre John, intentando deshacerse infructuosamente de su agarre.- Entonces dime ¿dónde están? Y no, no me quitaré de aquí hasta que me los entregues. -Pegándose completamente al cuerpo del ex-militar.

-No te daré el gusto.- Lo miró, desafiándolo con la mirada. Estaba firme en su decisión y aunque la presión y el calor del cuerpo ajeno lo ponía nervioso no pensaba ceder. -No te diré dónde están y tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso. Ahora, por favor, déjame Sherlock.- Dijo lentamente.

- ¿No? -sabía que aquella situación comenzaba a sobrepasarle, desafiándole más de lo que le gustaría aceptar- No es tan fácil, las reglas del juego han cambiado. - Tornando su voz un poco melosa sin dejar de ser firme.- Sólo será uno, sabes que estoy aburrido. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Abrió ampliamente sus ojos, sintiendo cómo su voz estremecía todo su ser. -N-no... No cederé. Te lo prometí.- Musitó, sintiendo cómo su voz temblaba. -Déjame. Ahora, Sherlock.- Cerró los ojos, tratando de no ceder a tanta tentadora presión.

- Y soy yo mismo quien te los está pidiendo - acercándose a su oído, notando finalmente lo frágil que John se tornaba por la cercanía, posiblemente.- ¿Si no? -Aspirando el aroma de la piel de su cuello- Por favor, John.

John mordió su labio, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, sintiendo su respiración chocar contra la sensibilidad de su piel. -Sherlock... Tú me diste órdenes. Estoy firme en obedecerte.- Susurró, sintiendo cómo sus instintos cedían ante la actitud que había adoptado Sherlock.

-Dado tu alto grado de obediencia… - Sherlock habló chocando su cálido aliento sobre su piel- Ahora te ordeno que me los des. Vamos, mi nueva orden no es tan difícil. -Lamiendo su cuello lascivamente.

John gimió con debilidad al sentir la humedad de su lengua contra su cuello. Puso ambas manos en su pecho y trató de alejarlo. -No, Sherlock. Me ordenaste no dártelos. No te diré.- Exclamó, con la respiración alterada.

-Obedeces lo que te conviene. - Emitiendo un leve quejido- Mmm... Interesante –Dijo Sherlock, oponiéndose a ser alejado de su piel.- Esto te gusta ¿cierto? -Acercándose nuevamente a él, reclamando aquella piel del cuello con algunos mordiscos traviesos.

-Sherlock...- Jadeó, mordiendo su labio. -No ganarás nada con esto. Déjame seguir escribiendo.- Sus manos se cerraron, atrapando su ropa, sintiendo cómo sus mordidas le producían una sensación cálida en la parte baja de su vientre.

- Comienzo a encontrarle el lado positivo. – Susurró el detective consultor sin detener su labor, su nombre era tremendamente tentador en sus labios, quería escuchar más.- Vaya... -Despegándose un poco de su piel- Veo que comienzas a disfrutarlo. -

Sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro, producto de su placer. Los labios de Holmes se sentían deliciosos en su cuello pero John sabía que no podía ceder, que solo eran trucos para que le dijera dónde estaban los cigarros. - Deja tus juegos, Sherlock. Por favor.- Jadeó, bajando suavemente sus manos por su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos tan potentes contra las palmas de sus manos.

- No estoy jugando John. - Introduciendo hábilmente una de sus manos dentro de la camisa del rubio, tanteando su calidez con lentitud al principio.- Cigarrillos o... -mirándole a los ojos. - No me detendré. - Uniendo sus labios a los del rubio, mordiendo su labio inferior con lascivia.

John se sorprendió al sentir su mordida. Una sensación eléctrica corrió por su espalda, obligándolo a bajar sus manos hasta los muslos de Holmes, para atraerlo más hacia él. -Te he dicho que no fumarás, Sherlock.- Dijo, mirando la intensidad de sus ojos a tan corta distancia, rojos por cansancio, con las pupilas dilatadas por su deseo, el mismo deseo que comenzaba a carcomer al ex-militar.

Sabía que sus besos habían logrado el efecto deseado sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Le devolvió la mirada con lascivia, sabía que no era correcto dejarse llevar por sus emociones pero estaba con John, qué más daba.- Entonces dame otra cosa. - Atrapando sus labios finalmente en un fogoso beso, desabrochando su camisa con ambas manos.

John asintió, bastante atontado por sus acciones. -Oh dios, si.- Dijo, sacando la camisa de Sherlock de su pantalón para tocar y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, respondiendo a su boca con ansia antes de despegar su boca de la suya para besar su cuello, besos que se convirtieron en lamidas en toda su extensión, hundiendo su rostro, sintiendo cómo su lengua humedecía su piel con su mejilla.

Instintivamente las palabras del rubio elevaron exponencialmente su temperatura corporal; adoraba que con sólo unas palabras, el rubio pudiese conseguir descontrolarle.- Bien... -Escondiendo una sonrisa satisfecha, levantando el cuello para darle más espacio. Moviendo sus manos para sacar finalmente la camisa del rubio.

John colaboró gustoso a que lo despojara de su camisa antes de desprender los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando descubierto su hombro. John marcó un camino con su boca de su cuello a su hombro, para besarlo suavemente antes de morderlo, clavando luego sus dientes en su clavícula, terminando de quitarle la camisa, sintiendo que ya la tela le molestaba.

-John... -Y su voz comenzaba a escucharse ronca debido a la excitación que le recorría. Sus manos temblaban al momento que se deshizo de la estorbosa camisa, descendiendo lentamente a través de sus costados, marcando su cuerpo travieso para sentir la dureza del ex-militar- Vaya... Que tenemos aquí... -Mordiendo su propio labio inferior, ardiendo en deseo.

John deslizó su mano a su espalda, para acariciar su espina dorsal con las yemas de sus dedos mientras que sus labios exploraban su pecho, hasta encontrarse con su pezón al mismo tiempo que Holmes se encontraba con su erección. -Tócame, Sherlock.- Susurró antes de lamer su pezón. -Necesito sentirte.-

Un escalofrío delicioso recorrió su cuerpo con el tacto del ex-militar, soltando pequeños gemiditos, respirando con la boca cuando el rubio lamió su pezón, dejándole completamente duro.- S-Si... -Deseaba que aquello no se hubiera escuchado tan desesperado, sin embargo el momento lo ameritaba. Su mano le acarició por encima del pantalón, tocando el bulto caliente mientras con la otra le desabrochaba, finalmente introduciendo su mano, masajeando en círculos su miembro sobre la húmeda ropa interior, hasta asegurarse que estuviera completamente duro.

Su cadera se impulsaba hacia delante, deseoso de sentir la totalidad de su mano. John clavaba las yemas de sus dedos en su espalda, atrayendo más su pecho hacía él, mientras que gemía de vez en cuando, dejando de succionar su pezón derecho por momentos, aún frotando el izquierdo con su pulgar.

Sherlock introdujo completamente su mano en la ropa interior del rubio, emitiendo una risa nerviosa, cargada de deseo y excitación por el mutuo placer que estaban proporcionándose. John quedó algo sorprendido por su risa ¿qué había sido lo gracioso?

Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza, tratando de no distraerse con las caricias del detective. Levantando su cadera para que le pudiera bajar la ropa hasta los muslos.

- ¿Q-que quieres... Que haga?... Ngh… -sin ocultar su excitación, recorriendo con sus delgados dedos el miembro del rubio, retirándole la ropa interior hasta donde le era posible.-

Watson sonrió con picardía ante el tono de su voz y su sonrisa se ensanchó con sus palabras. -Levántate y desnúdate.- Dijo después de acercarse a su oreja y atrapar su lóbulo con los dientes.


	2. Chapter 2

Watson sonrió con picardía ante el tono de su voz y su sonrisa se ensanchó con sus palabras. -Levántate y desnúdate.- Dijo después de acercarse a su oreja y atrapar su lóbulo con los dientes.

Un gemido ronco salió de su pecho cuando el rubio mordió aquella parte tan sensible. - Pensé que... Querrías hacerlo tú. - Deparándose de él con cierta confusión en su rostro, sacando su mano de la ropa interior.

-Me has preguntando qué querías y quiero que te desnudes frente a mi. Obedece.- Dijo John con aquella voz de su militar interno.

- S-Si lo deseas... -Con una sonrisa lasciva, levantándose de su lugar, deshaciéndose de los pantalones que ahora ejercían una tremenda presión sobre su miembro, rozándose a propósito para poder emitir un leve gemido a gusto, intentando provocar al rubio. Sus calcetines y zapatos desaparecieron del mismo modo.

John se acomodó en el sillón, mirando fijamente cómo lentamente Sherlock se desnudaba. Sus ojos devoraban cada porción de su cuerpo detalladamente. -Siéntate en aquel sillón.- Ordenó, señalando con sus ojos el sillón frente al suyo.

La voz de John no hizo más que elevar su calor corporal, acomodándose momentos después donde el rubio lo habría ordenado.- ¿Ahora...? -intentando permanecer tranquilo, ante la idea de lo que vendría.

John pasó la lengua por el borde de sus dientes sin despegar los ojos de Holmes. -Tócate. Quiero verte.- Dijo con voz ronca, acomodándose en el sillón.

- Petición muy excitante la tuya. - Dijo mientras bajaba una de sus manos hasta su miembro, rozándose sólo un poco- Ngh... John -cerrando sus ojos, cerrando su mano en torno a él, comenzando el clásico movimiento de autocomplacencia, endureciendo conforme pasaban los segundos pues, la sensación de ser observado le hacía excitarse más.

John se acomodó el pantalón, sin despegar sus ojos de Sherlock. Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó sus codos en ellas, para verlo expectante. Sus gemidos embriagaban sus oídos. Sherlock lucía encantador con el cabello revuelto, pegado a su frente por la transpiración y las mejillas ruborizadas. Era hermoso, algo tan erótico.  
John se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Sherlock, arrodillándose frente a él. Sherlock continuaba con su labor, totalmente ajeno al mundo, moviendo su mano torpemente alrededor de su miembro, hasta que la mano de John le detuvo. -Lo haces mal.- Dijo, sacando su mano para tomar su miembro, acariciándolo por completo antes de tomarlo con firmeza, rozando el glande con el pulgar.

-N-No estoy acostumbrado. -rebatió enarcando la espalda por el sorpresivo toque, el cual había mandado una descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo- Ngh... J-John... -Jadeó su nombre, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del ex-militar, deseando que no se detuviera.

John miraba fijamente cada expresión de su rostro, cada jadeo o mueca de placer hacía que su propia erección doliera en su pantalón. Su mano bombeaba rítmicamente su miembro, mientras que, con su mano libre, comenzó a acariciar sus testículos.

-N-No te detengas... – Gimió, mordiendo su labio inferior, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando para captar aire por la boca, aferrándose a sus hombros, dejando algunas marcas, desesperado.

John separó las piernas de Holmes y se inclinó hacia su pelvis para luego pasar su lengua por la parte interna de su muslo, volviendo sus estímulos más lentos y detenidos, presionando en la parte superior de su pene, succionando la pálida piel cerca de su pelvis.

- J-John… - Gemía con intensidad por los estímulos del rubio, la boca sobre su suave piel le enloquecía. Sin embargo, el calor que le embriagaba, necesitaba sentirlo en otro lado.- M-más arriba... -.

John sonrió sobre su piel y tomó con firmeza su erección, para posar sus labios en la punta de su miembro, recogiendo con la punta de su lengua el líquido preseminal. -Pídelo por favor.- Susurró, lentamente, dejando que su aliento chocara su húmedo glande.

- Ngh... Ahh... -Los gemidos salieron in contención alguna de su boca, con la primera lamida. Sabía que John estaba aprovechando la situación, y en cualquier otro caso se habría negado rotundamente.- P-Por favor... John -mirándole, jadeando, con el pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su agitación.-

John inclinó su cabeza y rodeó el tronco de su pene con sus labios. -Ruega por ello.- Musitó antes de lamer su erección en toda su extensión.

Sherlock se quedó en blanco al escuchar eso, su mente se negaba rotundamente a rogar, sin embargo sus caderas ya comenzaban a moverse, atraídas por la boca del rubio.- N-No... –Dijo con la poca razón dentro de su cabeza.

Se alejó de su erección y acarició sus muslos, inclinándose hacia delante y lamiendo desde su pelvis hasta ombligo. -Ruega por ello.- Repitió, levantando su mirada hacia los ojos de Holmes.

- Ngh... -Ahora que el rubio se había alejado de su miembro, la urgencia de contacto había llegado al detective, quien desesperado tomó el rostro del rubio con suavidad.- P-por favor... John... T-te lo ruego... -

Era lo único que necesitaba para que el detective lo tuviera a su merced. John sonrió ampliamente y lamió sus labios, mirando cómo él mismo masturbaba a Sherlock antes de introducir la punta de su pene en su boca, apretando el glande con sus labios, antes de descender hasta la base y volver a subir, acariciando con su lengua su erección.

- Oh... Sí -finalmente un gemido ahogado salió de su boca, no estaba seguro del porque, pero el rubio sabía hacer perfectamente su labor; endureciéndole al instante mientras sus manos se posaban sobre la cabeza de John, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera rubia.

Su boca imitaba las acciones que su mano había hecho anteriormente, succionando su endurecido miembro, sacándolo de su boca para lamerlo desde la punta hasta la sensibilidad de sus testículos, con la cabeza inclinada, cerrando los ojos, tratando de mantener su respiración calmada.

Instintivamente las caderas del detective consultor subían a la par que la boca del ex-militar le envolvía con su calidez. Sus manos se aferraban tanto al hombro como a la cabeza de John, gimiendo su nombre ahogadamente, empujando su cabeza contra él una vez que este se lo metió en la boca.

John bajó su pantalón como pudo al sentir cómo su erección pedía a gritos ser atendida para tocarse a si mismo. Su boca succionaba con ansias su miembro, sintiendo cómo la punta tocaba cerca de su garganta, produciendo un reflejo de arcadas pero no se detuvo. Oír los gemidos de Sherlock en toda su debilidad era lo más excitante que jamás hubiera oído.

Sherlock estaba totalmente absorto en la boca del Blogger, era completamente diferente a la habilidad de su mano. Incluso a los estímulos que el mismo se proporcionaba cuando su cuerpo se lo requería.- M-más... Más adentro... -Decía moviendo la cadera, rozando con la punta de su miembro la garganta de John.

John sintió ahogarse con su miembro, sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse un momento y, sin embargo, engullía con más profundidad su miembro, cerrando los ojos, llegando hasta la base de su miembro y succionando cuando lo retiraba lentamente. Se apoyó en sus rodillas, bajó la cabeza y suspiró, antes de mirarlo decidido. -Quiero sentirte, Sherlock... Dentro de mí.- dijo, con voz temblorosa.

La sola idea de poseer a John comenzó a hacerle temblar de puro placer y expectación. Era la primera vez que el rubio le pedía algo así, y más importante, la primera vez que él tomaría el papel activo dentro de una relación- Si... Lo haré -dijo mientras le tendía la mano a John para que se levantara.

John miró su mano y luego al suelo antes de tomarla. Toda la seguridad que tenía se había esfumado y ahora solo quedaba los nervios y las ansias de ser poseído por Sherlock. Sabía que esto le costaría pero quería, quería ser suyo de todas las formas posible. John se subió sobre Sherlock, acomodando sus piernas de cada lado, sentándose sobre su falda. -Estoy... nervioso.- Admitió con una suave risa inquieta.

Su lenguaje corporal comenzaba a delatarle, sus piernas y manos sentían un agradable cosquilleo recorrerle. Era completamente diferente a la primera vez que habían intimado, sin embargo no menos excitante. Posó sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio cuando éste se posicionó sobre él- La primera vez siempre es así -forzándose a mantener la calma.

John parpadeó lentamente, acomodando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo suavemente, tomándose su tiempo para explorar su cavidad bocal, acelerando el ritmo mientras enredaba su lengua con la ajena. -Está bien. Hazlo.- Susurró, separándose de su boca.

Aquel beso fue el indicativo que el detective consultor necesitaba para retomar el sensual ritmo, tomando al rubio por la espalda para pegarlo a su cuerpo- Tengo que prepararte… - Jadeó pegando su frente a la del rubio, mientras dirigía dos de sus dedos a su boca- Lámelos un momento. -Mordiendo su labio inferior, esperando ver la reacción del ex-militar.

John no se molestó en responder o asentir a eso. Simplemente ladeó su cabeza y lamió desde la base hasta las yemas de su dedo anular e índice, introduciéndolos en su boca al llegar a la punta, cerrando los ojos y succionándolos, ascendiendo y descendiendo, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente con su erección.

El movimiento que John emulaba sobre sus dedos volvieron a excitar al detective consultor, sus manos comenzaban a temblar, quería poseerlo ya pese jamás haber estado con alguien, la sola idea de ser acogido por su cálido interior le enloquecía.- Suficiente. - Dijo besando la mejilla del rubio mientras retiraba sus dedos. - Dime si te incomodo. -dijo justo antes de tomar al rubio por la cadera e introducir el primer dedo con precisión.

John asintió suavemente, levantando un poco su cuerpo, permitiéndole que pudiera tocarlo mejor. John emitió un ligero gruñido de molestia al sentir cómo los dedos de Sherlock invadían su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, mirando a Sherlock, proporcionándole ligeros besos en cualquier lugar donde sus labios llegaran, tratando de ignorar la molestia del principio.

Sus dedos se movían lento al principio, abriéndose camino dentro de la estrechez del rubio. Abrió la boca para captar un poco más de aire, sintiendo como su garganta se secaba al darse cuenta que John jadeaba y se movía conforme su dedo se adentraba en él, lento al principio hasta que se habituó. Introdujo un segundo dedo momentos después, intentando hacer una tijera en su interior, acariciando su cadera gentilmente para calmar el dolor que sentía.

Una vez que la molestia había cedido, John comenzó a moverse, correspondiendo a la simulación de sus dedos. John dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando el segundo dedo fue introducido y tomó el rostro de Sherlock con ambas manos, deslizando su pulgar a su boca para ligeramente tocar sus labios.

Tenía inquietud de saber como lo hacía hasta que el rubio se movió. Agradecía profundamente la cooperación que John le prestaba.- John... -Suspiró su nombre, era terriblemente excitante la situación, aprovechando el momento para introducir un tercer dedo una vez que éste se había acostumbrado, comenzando a hacer movimientos circulares, adentrándose con más profundidad. Quería que estuviese lo suficiente dilatado.

John dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo una extraña sensación muy grata para su cuerpo. Era diferente pero no de manera terrible. Al contrario, John comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, en busca de aire cuando Holmes tocó un punto exacto dentro de él, haciendo que el Blogger gimiera sonoramente de placer.

Atinó a pensar que lo que sus dedos acababan de tocar era la próstata de John pues, al volver a dar con ese punto en su interior los gemidos y el rostro del rubio tenían un semblante más placentero.

- ¿T-te gusta? – Susurró, acercándose a su oído y lamiendo el lóbulo sensualmente.

-Sh-Sherlock...- Gimió, apoyando su frente en su hombro, deleitándose con el placer que sus delgados y finos dedos le otorgaban. Sentía cómo sus dientes jugaban con su lóbulo y jalaban de él, sentía su húmeda lengua lamer su oreja, sensaciones que sacudían su cuerpo. Pero quería más, su mente pedía a gritos más. John deslizó sus labios por su mejilla hasta encontrar su boca para besarla, saborearla y morder su labio, tratando de ser capaz de mirarlo. Succionó su labio inferior y lo delineó con la lengua justo antes de hablar. -Hazlo. Por favor, Sherlock.-

Y con una mirada John le había expresado todo lo que necesitaba para que la seguridad volviera a el. Asintió mientras volvía a devorar los labios de John, retirando sus dedos de su interior, era posible que fuese más doloroso de este modo, sin embargo ya no podía detenerse. Con una de sus manos tomó su miembro cuidadosamente, rozando a penas su entrada, con la excitante sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Dio un suspiro para relajarse y finalmente de apoco se fue adentrando en la estrechez del ex-militar, soltando un gemido.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al sentir cómo Sherlock lo penetraba lentamente. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros del detective consultor, tratando de soportar el dolor que su erección dentro de su cuerpo. John lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, esperando a que Sherlock se moviera. Aún no se animaba a moverse sobre él por si mismo.

- ¿E-Estás bien? - Quería asegurarse antes de comenzar a moverse. Su erección comenzaba a palpitar en el interior del rubio cuando aquella estrechez le envolvió repentinamente.- Lo siento. - Logró formular mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del rubio, pero no podía soportarlo más, su cuerpo le exigía comenzar a moverse, así que sacó su miembro casi por completo para volverse a enterrar en las entrañas del rubio.

No le dio tiempo a responder pues Sherlock volvía a penetrarlo más rápido y más profundo, robándole una grito ahogado. –No… ¡No te detengas, Sherlock!- Ordenó con suma dificultad al hablar, aferrándose su cuerpo para sentir su acogedor calor contra su desnuda piel.

-Ngh... John... - Sus caderas se movían en un certero vaivén, golpeando de vez en cuando la próstata del ex-militar, mordiendo y lamiendo cada parte de piel que tenía a su alcance.- ¿T-te gusta? -su voz estaba ronca debido a la excitación.

Los movimientos del detective consultor aceleraban lentamente el ritmo, adentrándose con exquisita precisión en él, robándole fuertes gemidos roncos. Al haberse acostumbrado al grosor de su miembro John comenzó a cooperar, siguiendo el paso de su ritmo, apoyando todo su peso en sus rodillas y volvía a dejarse caer sobre Sherlock, dejando escapar suaves gritos de placer. -S-si... ¡Oh dios, si!- Susurró, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello. -Fuerte, Sherlock. ¡Jodeme con fuerza!- Jadeó, arqueando su espalda, dejándose llevar por toda sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

-John... Mi John… - Decía más para si mismo que para el rubio, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro para acelerar el ritmo, mientras con su mano se dedicaba a bombear su miembro, intentando seguir el ritmo de las estocadas. Quería escucharlo gemir más fuerte, hacerle gritar su nombre y explotar al mismo tiempo.- Como gustes... -Agregó mientras alzaba su rostro para devorar sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, cualquier parte sabía bien ahora.

-Hmm...- Frunció el ceño y mordió su labio, tratando de ahogar cualquier gemido que pudiera producir. John había deslizado una de sus manos que sujetaban su cabello a su cuello, prohibiéndole que abandonara su boca, pero el aire era escaso en su cuerpo y las embestidas cada vez más fuertes ponían su mente en blanco. –Mierd… ¡Sherlock!- Exclamó sintiendo en su mente una explosión de sensaciones al sentir cómo comenzaba a estimular au miembro.

- N-No los reprimas. - Dijo sin separarse del beso, continuando aquel vaivén dentro de la cálida estrechez del rubio.- John... -Ahogó su nombre en la boca del rubio, bombeando aún más rápido, con su mano derecha totalmente mojada por los fluidos de John. Sin previo aviso le tomó de las caderas para llegar completamente al fondo de él, soltando un fuerte gemido ronco de absoluto placer.

John asintió, acariciando la frente del detective, corriendo su cabello, secando su sudor. John sentía su cuerpo desfallecer de placer cada vez que Sherlock lo embestía con fuerza, dejando escapar su nombre en gritos ahogados, sensaciones que le daban con agradable calor en su estomago y bajaba por la parte baja de su vientre, haciendo capaz de aguantar. Tomó su rostro con dificultad para besarlo sin mucha coordinación. -Sher...lock.- Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo daba una violenta sacudida, sin poder evitar un grito cargado de éxtasis y eyaculaba en la mano del detective.

A esas alturas, el detective consultor había perdido todo el "control" sobre la situación, actuando por mero instinto, permitiéndose ser todo lo pasional y lleno de lujuria como en realidad se sentía. El cuerpo de John se tensó repentinamente, empapando segundos después su mano. Instantáneamente sintió su miembro presa de las paredes del rubio, haciéndole terminar con un fuerte gemido dentro de él.

John dejó escapar una suave risa al sentir la cálida sensación cuando Sherlock se corrió aún dentro de él. Abrió lentamente los ojos, embriagado y confundido por aquel fuerte orgasmo, tan hermoso, tan potente. Sus ojos se fijaron en los ojos de Sherlock, mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta, tocando apena sus labios con el dedo anular e índice, notando cuan hinchados y sonrosados estaban, sintiendo su cálido aliento chocar contra las yemas de sus dedos. No era necesario decirlo, con sus miradas, las palabras sobraban entre ellos, pero era fuerte, casi necesario expresarlo. -Te amo.- Susurró, marcando sus sonrojados pómulos con sus dedos.

La sensación de haberse vaciado dentro del rubio, sus respiraciones agitadas y los cálidos latidos del corazón de John sobre su pecho hicieron relajar al detective consultor de un modo que ninguna droga, parche de nicotina o resolución de casos habían logrado. Abrió lentamente los ojos para observar el rostro del ex-militar, dulcificando inmediatamente sus rasgos y alegrando la mirada en cuanto escuchó esas palabras.- ¡Oh John…! -atrayéndolo a su pecho- También te amo… - Susurrando esas palabras en su oído, como si fuera la mayor de sus confesiones.

John cerró los ojos al sentir su suave susurró en su oído. Rodeó su torso con ambos brazos, pegándose a su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos chocar contra su pecho, cada vez con más calma. -Debería levantarme ¿cierto?- Musitó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Sherlock rió suavemente, despegándose solo un poco de John para quitar sus húmedos cabellos de su frente, besando con suavidad sus labios antes de asentir.

Sus miradas se penetraban con intensidad, aún agitados, transpirados y con sus cuerpos agotados y ensuciados con aquel jugo, producto de ese amor que ambos se tenían.

-Tus… cigarros están en la calavera.- Musitó el rubio tratando de levantarse e ir al baño para tomar una necesaria ducha.

Sherlock dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y esperó a que John tocara la puerta para exclamar. –Los vi cuando fui a la chimenea.-

John volteó casi con brusquedad, chocando con la puerta del baño. Cigarro las pelotas… Era increíble que aún se sorprendiera cómo trabajaba la mente de Sherlock, tan fríamente calculado. No le extañaría nada que supiera de antemano su reacción.

* * *

**Ne ne~! ¿Les gustó? Mi compañera de role es una perverted XD En serio, ella tiene la culpa. Yo solo escribo los starters e.e**

**¿Me dejan review? Si lo hacen, Jawn les sube aquella vez que se enfermó y Sherlock lo cuido :Inserte situaciones para adultos aquí:**

**Arigatou gozaimasu por leer ^^ Matta ne~!**


End file.
